Four Seasons
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Di Jepang terdapat empat musim setiap tahunnya; semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin. Setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri, termasuk bagi kisah kasih Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. / Comeback after taking a very long hiatus. /


**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this story belongs to me.

 **Pairing** : Naruto U. / Hinata H.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : AU dan minim deskripsi. Cerita ini tidak sempurna, jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan yang ada. *nani*

 _This story contains some lyrics from a song called "To Reach You", sung by Produce 48._

* * *

" _Akankah bunga sakura menjadi penghubung perasaan kita_...?"

.

.

 **Chaki no Utau, in~**

* * *

 **Hanami, April 10th.**

.

.

( _Hinata POV_ )

Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika melihat bunga sakura? Warna merah jambu, tanda musim semi datang, atau kecantikan alami?

Kalau dibilang tiga jawaban itu benar, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, sih. Tapi kalau dibilang jawaban itu salah, aku tidak bisa mengiyakannya juga. Serba salah 'kan? Rasanya aku mau menangis saja.

Aku sendiri bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan bunga sakura. Bunga itu cantik, sangat cantik sampai membuat semua orang menyukainya. Kedatangannya juga ditunggu-tunggu karena menjadi pertanda bebas dari dingin yang menusuk. Apalagi jika sudah bermekaran di seluruh pohon yang menjadi daya tarik dan secara tak langsung menjadi hiburan yang menarik.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kebingungan. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi...

"Hi. Na. Ta."

E-eh, suara itu?

"Hiiinaaataaa?"

Penglihatanku tetiba buram. Aku buru-buru mengusap mata, suara itu terus terngiang dan cukup beris—

( _End of Hinata POV_ )

•••

"Kamu melamun lagi?"

Hinata menurunkan kepalanya, jari telunjuk masih digunakan untuk mengucek mata. Kegiatan memandang awan harus dihentikan sementara karena _si pengganggu_ merengek tidak dipedulikan.

"E-eh, Naruto-kun sejak kapan berdiri disini?" Memasang wajah tidak bersalah adalah keahliannya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menggembungkan pipi, namun tidak membuat si gadis cantik kasihan.

"Lima menit lalu. Aku panggil berkali-kali dan kamu tidak jawab." Naruto mendengus pelan sembari menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kamu lihat awan lagi. Apa bagusnya awan, sih?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan memberikan senyuman tipis. Padahal sudah berkali-kali pertanyaan itu dijawab, tetap saja Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kalau aku jelaskan lagi pasti Naruto-kun belum bisa mengerti, hm?"

Dua pipi dengan tiga garis di pinggirnya kembali menggembung. "Kalau kamu bicara begini aku merasa sangat bodoh, ya." Berikutnya Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, jelas mengundang gelak tawa dari Hinata yang disebelahnya. "Hinata!"

"H-hehehe, maaf," tidak baik menertawakan orang maka Hinata pun menghentikannya. Padahal dia masih geli dengan kata-kata ngambek tak berdosa itu.

Berikutnya Hinata menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya ke telinga. Maksudnya agar bisa mendengar kata-kata Naruto dengan jelas, daripada disangka cuek betulan. Plus, dari tadi Hinata merasakan tatapan lekat yang ditujukan hanya padanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Naruto-kun?"

Lelaki yang ditanyai segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Raut wajah nampak sumringah dan menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi lawan bicara. Menit selanjutnya Naruto dengan bangga menunjukkan dua lembar kertas pada Hinata.

"Maukah kamu datang ke festival Hanami bersamaku sore ini?"

•••

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kamu merasakan yang sama?_

 _Di hari pertama kita bertemu_

 _Terkadang aku melihatmu di dalam mimpiku_

 _Aku masih memikirkanmu, oh yeah._

•••

Pukul 4 sore sudah tiba, tanda waktu kelas sudah berakhir. Setengah hari berada di kelas yang berbeda membuat kepalanya memanas. Bayangkan saja, penjelasan materi perkuliahan yang panjang dan membosankan harus didengar dan dimengerti demi masa depan yang lebih baik, itu kata sang dosen. Tapi bagi Hinata Hyuuga, mood yang tidak bagus tidak dapat membantunya menyerap seluruh materi seperti biasa.

Bukan, bukan karena undangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto Uzumaki. Lelaki berisik itu tidak salah apa-apa. Malah jika mengingat kejadian itu hanya meninggalkan rona merah cukup tebal di kedua pipi putih Hinata. Lagipula dia juga belum menjawab ajakan itu, entah apa alasannya.

"Hinata!"

Suara cukup melengking membuat Hinata kaget. Begitu menoleh yang ditemukannya adalah gadis pemilik nama sama dengan nama bunga.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata dengan tangan penuh membawa tumpukan buku. "Melamun saja, ada apa?" Dibanding menjawab Sakura justru bertanya balik karena ekspresi berbeda Hinata.

Kedua bahu yang diangkat sebentar menjadi jawaban Hinata. Keramaian di sekitar gedung utama fakultas kesehatan Universitas Konoha tidak dipedulikannya. Kepalanya penuh dengan ajakan tiba-tiba Naruto saat istirahat makan siang.

Ini terlalu mendadak dan hati Hinata belum siap. Tentu saja, diajak orang yang sudah lama disukai pergi ke festival bersama adalah mimpi jaman dahulu bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Selama ini Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan berpikir Naruto yang selalu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

 _Ah, kencan, ya?_

"Kamu ini, selalu saja." Tidak bisa dipungkiri Sakura mengkhawatirkan sang sahabat. Sambil mengiringi langkah Hinata, gadis serba merah jambu ini merapihkan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya. "Jangan-jangan karena Naruto, ya?"

Bingo. Tebakan Sakura sangat tepat sampai membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah. Bukti sudah terkuak jadi untuk apa Hinata mengelak lagi, bukan?

"...Uh," hanya desah pelan yang dikeluarkan sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga ini.

Cengiran ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Dia tahu betul dengan wajah merah khas sang sahabat. "Si bodoh itu mengajakmu kemana lagi, eh?" Diutarakan pertanyaan itu sambil berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Jangan dijawab dulu, aku kembalikan buku-buku ini sebentar."

Hinata memberi anggukan pelan. Punggungnya disandarkan di dinding sebelah pintu perpustakaan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan jawaban yang harus diberikannya pada Naruto. Spele memang, hanya saja butuh keberanian berlebih.

Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang mudah menyetujui ajakan seorang pemuda, apalagi Naruto. Lelaki yang telah disukainya sejak masih menyandang gelar murid kelas 1 SMA Konoha itu akhir-akhir ini selalu mengajaknya pergi sesuka hati. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu dampaknya bagi Hinata—dia jadi berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Hinata!"

 **Deg!**

'G-gawat,' batinnya langsung mengutarakan kekhawatiran. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tapi ternyata Sakura sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Langsung saja Hinata bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata?" Tapi belum sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah tiba di depan dua gadis itu. "Mau apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

Naruto menunjukkan senyuman sehangat mentari khasnya. "Hinata, kamu belum menjawab ajakanku, lho!" Tampaknya dia sangat tidak sabar dengan jawaban Hinata.

"A-ano..."

"Ehm." Sakura tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk bagi dua insan yang dilanda cinta ini. "Mohon maaf, Naruto. Tapi Hinata ada urusan denganku sore ini—"

"Sa-Sakura-san?"

Sakura memberikan kedipan yang berarti 'jangan khawatir'. Selanjutnya dia berbalik, menarik Hinata pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto!"

"..."

Lelaki itu menelan kekecewaan sesaat karena diinterupsi Sakura. Tapi apa boleh dikata, sepertinya Hinata butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkan ajakannya?

Tapi bukan raut kecewa yang muncul, justru cengiran datang. Tampaknya Naruto punya cara lain untuk mengajak Hinata. Apa mungkin harus dilakukan secara paksa?

"Tunggu aku, Hinata." Berucap dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto percaya dengan _plan B_ yang dia siapkan beberapa detik lalu untuk gadis tercinta. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau tidak dicoba dahulu, bukan?

•••

 _Kata biasa seperti 'cinta'_

 _Sangat istimewa bagi kita_

 _Meskipun kamu ceroboh dan aneh_

 _Oh, kasih._

•••

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura-san?"

Hinata harus menahan tangan Sakura yang menariknya. Ini tidak baik, dia tak bisa menggantungkan jawaban yang ingin diutarakannya pada Naruto.

Sakura menepuk dahinya, merasa gemas karena Hinata tak kunjung menemukan keberaniannya. "Haruskah aku yang bilang ke Naruto kalau kamu mau berkencan dengannya?"

Rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi si gadis pemalu. Berikutnya dua jari telunjuknya dimainkan karena gugup; tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "I-itu..."

"Ya, ya, aku bosan dengarnya," mengusap pelipisnya singkat, anak satu-satunya keluarga Haruno itu langsung memegang bahu Hinata. "Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya. Ingat kalau kamu sudah lama menantikan ini semua." Ucapan penuh keyakinan keluar untuk menyemangati.

"T-tapi—"

"Suka itu kata paling hebat." Sakura segera mengatakan kalimat yang sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. "Tidak masalah bila kamu yang menyatakannya duluan 'kan?" Cengiran ditunjukkan agar sahabatnya itu semakin yakin.

"B-bukan masalah itu," gelengan justru diberikan oleh si sulung Hyuuga. "Aku hanya..." kembali jari telunjuk saling dimainkan pertanda gugup.

"Malu? Takut? Canggung?" Sakura sudah tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata. "Ayolah Hinata, kamu bukan remaja yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet." Greget, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Uh..." yang sedang disemangati malah makin tidak karuan perasaannya. "A-aku—"

"Hinata Hyuuga pasti bisa," untuk sekian kalinya Sakura menyemangati sahabatnya ini. "Aku jamin seratus persen." Ditunjukkannya lagi senyum yang bisa membantu Hinata lebih yakin.

Bahkan Sakura sampai begini demi membantu Hinata yang sangat gundah gulana. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata dapat mengiyakannya dengan mudah?

Lagipula ini hanya kencan! Kencan tidak akan membuatmu mati dalam sekejap, Hinata!

"B-baiklah..." dan akhirnya, sebuah persetujuan resmi dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Dia akan menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk merayakan festival Hanami.

Sedangkan saat ini Sakura seperti ibu yang sangat bangga, karena sang putri pemalu telah maju satu langkah. Tinggal dia menunggu kabar baiknya nanti.

•••

 _Antisipasi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi_

 _..._

 _Aku merindukan segalanya._

•••

Naruto tidak bisa hidup tenang.

Sudah jam 4.30 sore dan Hinata belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Hari akan semakin larut dan rencananya untuk pergi ke festival Hanami akan sia-sia jika Hinata tidak memberikan konfirmasi tentang ajakan tiba-tibanya.

Sebenarnya festival masih berlangsung selama musim semi dan bulan ini dipastikan minim dari cuaca buruk. Tapi entah karena apa Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata menonton jatuhnya bunga-bunga Sakura hari ini juga.

Ada apakah dengan tanggal 10 April? Apakah begitu spesial sehingga Naruto rela bolos latihan dengan klub _baseball_ , tidak mengabarkan kakek Jiraiya dan mengabaikan semua ajakan makan sore gadis-gadis—oke, yang itu tidak penting.

"Haaah...,"

Hela napas panjang keluar, menandakan Naruto sudah sangat bosan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Mengirim pesan singkat pada Hinata, menghampirinya di ruang musik atau harus menunggu disini sampai lumutan?

"Sepertinya aku harus—"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Yang dipanggil langsung bangun dari posisinya. Suara gagap namun lembut itu terdengar lagi di pendengarannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Hinata berdiri rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semua niat untuk melakukan tingkah konyol di depan gadis cantik itu.

"Y-yo, Hinata." Disapanya Hinata dengan aksen gagap pula. _Sejak kapan?_

Hinata maju selangkah sekaligus mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Dia akan mengatakannya sekarang, jawaban atas ajakan tiba-tiba Naruto Uzumaki yang mengajaknya menonton festival Hanami bersama.

Naruto teringat dengan drama yang ditontonnya semalam. Keadaan sekarang sama seperti adegan _menggelikan_ yang ada di drama itu.

Satu menit, keheningan lalu satu tarikan napas dibuat oleh Hinata.

Dua menit, telunjuk dimainkan kembali untuk meminimalisir rasa gugup.

Tiga menit, Naruto sudah tidak sabar.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Hinata?" Langsung saja si pemuda jabrik kuning menanyakan jawabannya.

Hinata tidak boleh mengulur waktu. Sudah waktunya dia memberikan jawaban pasti.

"A-aku..."

 _"Ayolah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin teriak." begitulah kata Naruto dalam hati._

"A-aku..."

Lagi, Naruto tidak tahan lagi menunggu. Sudah bermenit-menit dia diberikan harapan palsu oleh Hinata dengan cara diam dan gagap seperti ini.

"A-aku..."

"Hinata, cepatlah berikan jawabannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar, tahu!" Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu langsung memasang wajah kaget ditambah rona merah lagi di pipi.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun."

•••

 _Kata-kata yang tidak bisa kusampaikan, aku harap mereka menggapaimu_

 _Aku harap perasaan kita tersampaikan satu sama lain_

 _Meskipun kita berjauhan_

 _Aku harap kita dapat maju satu langkah._

•••

Festival Hanami merupakan tradisi Jepang dalam menikmati keindahan bunga, khususnya bunga sakura. Mekarnya bunga sakura merupakan lambang kebahagiaan datangnya musim semi. Festival ini bahkan berlangsung hingga malam hari, karena masyarakat Jepang tidak ingin melewatkan keindahan alam ini.

Di taman kota Konoha, banyak orang berkumpul untuk merayakan festival ini. Ada yang jalan-jalan di sekitar pepohonan, ada yang duduk santai menikmati kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, ada juga yang sibuk foto-foto untuk menyimpannya sebagai kenangan. Festival ini hanya ada di musim semi, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau taman kota akan ramai seperti ini.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di taman kota Konoha. Banyak kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sebelumnya Naruto ingin berterimakasih pada motor tuanya yang tidak ngambek sehingga dia dan Hinata bisa sampai di _waktu emas_.

"Hinata, ayo kita kesana?" Pemilik rambut jabrik kuning itu mengajak Hinata ke satu pohon besar yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Yang diajak pun hanya memberi anggukan sebagai tanda setuju.

Maka mereka mendatangi pohon itu dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing. Rasanya canggung, namun tidak seberapa dengan rasa lainnya. Kebahagiaan yang baru datang sesaat itu harus dipertahankan keduanya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting untuk saat ini.

•••

 _Apa kamu ingat? Kamu dan aku, saat itu kita sangat canggung_

 _Kita hanya mengelilingi satu sama lain selama ini._

•••

"Pohon itu bagus, ya?"

Bola mata lavender Hinata menatap pohon yang didatanginya bersama Naruto. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sebuah pohon besar bunga Sakura dengan daun-daun warna merah jambu yang berjatuhan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir pohon ini bagus, Naruto-kun?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu pada Naruto.

"Itu..." otak Naruto yang terkenal lemot membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berpikir. Kira-kira jawaban seperti apa yang dapat membuat Hinata terkesan, ya?

Hinata masih setia menunggu. Penyuka warna ungu itu mendekat, kemudian menyentuh batang pohon tersebut.

Angin semilir datang menambah suasana. Disaat itu pula Naruto terpaku pada ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat amat cantik.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Hinata." Dengan penuh keyakinan Naruto menatap Hinata, akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan kepadanya.

"Lalu?" Sang gadis memberikan tatapan serta senyuman lembut.

Si pemuda tiba-tiba saja mendekat sudah cukup membuat Hinata membeku. Ditambah tubuh besar Naruto yang kemudian dicondongkan kepadanya. Sangat bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata saat ini memerah seperti buah stroberi yang baru matang akibat perbuatan barusan.

Bukan kata-kata yang diterima Hinata selepas responnya barusan kepada Naruto, melainkan...

 _Cup!_

...kecupan lembut di bibir yang dia terima beberapa detik lalu.

 **"Karena ketika melihat keindahan ini, aku langsung teringat padamu, Hinata."**

•••

.

.

 _Aku ingin, aku ingin kamu_

 _Aku harap perasaanku tersampaikan padamu._

.

.

 **. THE END .**

•••

 **a/n:**

Whoa... Akhirnya Chaki bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini setelah melewati _writerblock_ yang sangat mengganggu. *keprok-keprok*

Sebenarnya Chaki sudah sangat lama ingin buat fanfiksi berdasarkan beberapa lagu, tapi mengumpulkan niatnya itu susahnya minta ampun. :(

Tapi ketika sudah mengetik _The End_ , disitu Chaki sudah merasa sangat lega karena tidak akan jadi beban pikiran yang sama lagi. *lalu terkekeh*

.

.

Jadi sebagai akhir dari chapter ini...

 _Bolehkah Chaki mendapatkan review dari kalian semua, para pembaca yang budiman?_

Tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih telah mampir di cerita ini, ya. ^^

 _._

 _._

* * *

26/10/2018

 **Chaki no Utau, out~**


End file.
